Pokemon Colosseum: A New Destiny
by Silvery Moonfruit
Summary: Wes and Rui travel through Orre to stop Cipher's diabolical plot. Wes also suffers from strange dreams that reveal more about Cipher's true intentions. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Dream

Silver Moon Phoenix: Now I get to start my Pokemon Colosseum story that I've been dying to start! Oh, and my friend, Lady Jupiter will be co-producing.

Lady Jupiter: I'm not even a registered author!

Silver Moon Phoenix: Some things you all must notice is that I will use the pokemon that I used for throughout the game.

Lady Jupiter: I will do the disclaimer: Silver Moon Phoenix doesn't own Pokemon whatsoever, but the ideas for her story belong to her.

Silver Moon Phoenix: Let's begin with the prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: The Mysterious Dream 

Some things are not what they appear…

_The boy kept running in the rain whilst his sandy-blond hair was drenched with water. He didn't know why he was running, but he was somehow compelled to keep going. His blue trench coat billowed as he kept on running from shadows that were approaching closer and closer.  
_

_ Why am I being chased? The boy thought._

_He stopped abruptly, realizing how futile it was and knowing he would be caught sooner or later. The shadows also paused as the boy overlooked it with terror in his eyes. He saw his two pokemon companions were within those very shadows and were engulfed in it. A few seconds later they emerged, but were no longer themselves. The boy dropped to his knees as he stared into their glowing red eyes and was even astonished that they took an even sinister form. He only wanted to wake from this nightmare...  
_

"That dream…" The boy gasped, rising from his sleeping bag. His yellow eyes were in total shock as he noticed he was in a cold sweat. His trusted partners, Espeon and Umbreon, stirred from their sleep by the campfire.

The boy rested his head in his sleeping bag as he stared into the starry night. He noticed it was a full moon, and that was when his strange dreams occurred. The desert felt cool in the Orre Region, and the two pokemon fell back to sleep. The boy had tanned skin for being in the sun most of the time and he had a white stripe across his face.

"I've been having this dream ever since I joined Team Snagem, and I can't even remember my past!" the boy said.

A few years back, Team Snagem found him wandering the desert alone and nearly close to death. For some reason their leader, Gonzap, took an interest in him and brought the child back to the hideout. The young boy revealed his name to be Wes and he hadn't any recollections of how he began to wander around the harsh deserts of Orre.

Frankly the Orre region wasn't a very nice place to live in. Unlike the lush regions of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, Orre was surrounded by desert and had few towns that could barely retain peace with what little police force they had. Even finding wild pokemon here wasn't as easy as finding them in the other regions. Most of the time trainers were the only ones who had pokemon and thus created problems for them. Team Snagem was always looking forward to stealing new pokemon from these trainers, though their methods of doing so have become advanced with the use of technology they obtained.

Wes joined Team Snagem because he didn't have any home to go and his amnesia had prevented him from remembering his past. He knew traveling all over Orre to seek anything that might trigger something deep in his mind would be helpful which was another reason he joined. Since Team Snagem had started to move into the other regions, Wes had to go along and find out where he had come from.

He always had his Espeon and Umbreon by his side as long as he could recall and they helped him through many of the tough times he was put through. He did had to meet the demands of his boss who wasn't always pleased whenever Wes came back not having finished with what he was asked to do. Many of the Snagem members known about Wes' skill as a Snagger, and he seemed cold-hearted the day he became one. That was what made Gonzap very proud of him from the day he saw him.

"Someday I will remember my past." Wes said softly as he fell asleep, preparing himself for tomorrow's objective. He was unsure if it was the right choice to make.

As morning dawned, Wes woke up as did his Espeon and Umbreon. He raised the two well and he was happy he did a wonderful job. Espeon's purple coat was beautiful and its red gem on its forehead shined brightly in the sun. Umbreon's glimmering black coat was just as attractive as Espeon's and its glowing, yellow rings were impressive. These two pokemon were always his friends from the beginning. They were probably his only friends since he didn't get along with the other Snagem members or associated with Orre's trainers.

"Well, it's almost time." Wes replied as he put on his blue trench coat. He then covered his eyes with a pair of silver visors.

He got on his motorbike, and Espeon and Umbreon climbed into the sidecar. Wes turned on the machine as he drove to his destination: Team Snagem's Hideout. The wind blew his sandy-blond hair as he crossed the hot desert. Suddenly he heard screeching as they approached the canyon and that very sound was familiar to him. It was Gonzap's Skarmory who was probably patrolling the area as usual. Wes ignored the bird and proceeded onward.

_I don't know why I'm doing this but my instincts tell me it's the right thing to do._ Wes thought as he stopped nearby the hideout.

"Umbreon, you come with me." Wes ordered. "Sorry Espeon, but you have to wait."

Espeon laid comfortably in the sidecar as Umbreon jumped out. Wes and Umbreon continued walking to the hideout. They made sure that no one spotted them. Wes carried two black boxes in his arms as Umbreon watched for any suspicious activity. They finally arrived at the Snagem Hideout as they walked with caution.

"The Snag Machine should be around here…" Wes pondered as he walked towards the west side of the hideout.

He made sure none of the Snagem members seen him as he left one of the black boxes by the wall of a particular room. He and Umbreon stood back as he pressed the button on a small remote. The wall blasted away and Wes ran over to the demolished room. Umbreon took the other black box and placed it inside a close by room. Wes looked around the room for a certain item he seek. He found it on a metal mannequin and reached out for the portable Snag Machine off its holder. He had on his silver visors to avoid any debris in his eyes. Grinning evilly, Wes was pleased his plan was working.

This time he had to make sure he got rid of the larger Snag Machines as well. He planted a smaller bomb on one of them and ran off.

"Let's go!" He ordered as he and Umbreon hurried back to the speeder.

Wes knew Gonzap would be furious and he was more than right. Gonzap and several Snagem members ran out of the hideout as Gonzap saw Wes and Umbreon run off with the Snag Machine.

"Get Wes immediately!" Gonzap commanded, but Wes already jumped on his motorbike as Espeon waited for Umbreon to get on.

Wes started up his vehicle and took out his remote. He pushed the button as the bombs blew up and destroyed the hideout. He escaped safely as he got out of the canyon and back to the desert.

"I just took my first step that I hope will lead me to traces of my hidden past," Wes said. "I know Team Snagem will be after the Snag Machine but I want to know who is behind this Shadow Pokemon Plan."

He remembered overhearing a private conversation that Gonzap had with an anonymous person. Apparently what they were discussing made him upset. The very pokemon he was catching were being used for some evil purposes and he especially didn't like the idea of being replaced by machines who could capture more pokemon than the amount one Snagger could. Wes completely opposed the idea in which resulted having him come up with a plan. Surely he couldn't let Gonzap know of his intentions after earning his trust for the years he worked for him.

The dim-witted oaf, as Wes liked to call Gonzap, wasn't very aware of the plan because of that trust. He had carefully made sure he had all he needed, especially mentioning he was leaving on a mission somewhere in Orre so no one had any suspicions. Boy, was Team Snagem in for a big surprise that morning.

The trio's next destination was the Outskirt Stand, a once-abandoned train, which had now become a restaurant for weary travelers. Wes may have reduced the mighty Snagem Hideout to rubble, but he was sure that his adventure was just beginning.

* * *

Silver Moon Phoenix: There's my story. 

Lady Jupiter: I have one question, where did you come up with this idea?

Silver Moon Phoenix: When I was playing the game, and I hope everyone who read this to review!

Lady Jupiter: If you read this prologue without reviewing, then you are a thief, a common thief!

Silver Moon Phoenix: Sorry for my friend's behavior, she loves watching that episode of The Simpsons.


	2. One Step Into Destiny!

Author's Note: I would like to put this in script format, but that was the reason why I was banned for one week. If anyone has noticed most of the script format stories have been removed and no longer accepts script format. Thankfully it wasn't this story, but my new one called Dark Crisis was removed. I'm having it reposted the same day as this one. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but the names Lo and Charon belong to me. Also I hope this battle layout won't confuse anyone, but I doubt that will likely happen and I'm not sticking to the script from the game, so the dialogue will be different from the game. I also want to thank my reviewers: Phoenix727, Sefie Lynne tilmitt, xifa and WildTotodile for reviewing the prologue. Here's Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: One Step Into Destiny! 

Wes and his two pokemon finally made it to the Outskirt Stand and he recalled them back into their pokeballs. He placed his silver visors on top of his head as he looked up into the blazing sun. Wes felt the sun warm his tanned skin as he got off his motorbike, and scanned the area around him.

The desert seemed desolate, and Wes noticed a truck nearby him. It appeared suspicious and he saw a brown bag in the back. He was curious what was in the bag, but then two strange-looking people came out from locomotive. Wes quickly hid behind the truck and overheard their conversation.

"At least that girl has stopped complaining!" One of the shady characters replied.

"Yeah, she shouldn't have gotten into our business, and now she has to pay the price," the other person spoke. "I'm sure the boss will be pleased about this."

The duo got on the truck and drove away, not knowing Wes was listening. He watched them carefully and turned to face the locomotive. He decided to go in, and he was greeted by the owner of the Outskirt Stand. Wes gazed at the many faces of the customers, some were giving him queer looks. He then realized a T.V, which happened to have a particular program that intrigued him.

_Looks like the police and the media have found the hideout,_ Wes thought. He smirked to himself as he watched the news.

_Just moments ago, a hideout in the middle of nowhere was destroyed by what seemed to be by an explosion, _the news reporter said. _Police are baffled by this whole event, and believe that this was indeed Team Snagem's hideout. No suspects were caught but the police wants everyone on the lookout for any apprehensive behavior._

The news was over and Wes wandered around the restaurant. He noticed a pink-haired trainer who was sitting in the last row. Wes walked up to the person, and the boy looked up at him.

"You're a trainer, right?" the boy asked.

"How did you know?" Wes was surprised by the person.

"I saw you on that motorbike with two pokemon," the boy answered. "I would like to battle you but I'm not much in the mood."

"That's all right!" Wes assured.

He walked away and headed out the door. He approached the scorching desert once again, but he heard someone call out to him. Wes turned around and saw the same person running up to him.

"Wait!" the boy cried out. "The minute you left, something told me I needed to challenge you! By the way you look, you must be a good trainer!"

"Well, if that's what you want, then we'll battle!" Wes agreed. "My name's Wes."

"The name's Willie!" the boy introduced. "Let's battle over there!"

Willie pointed to a spot far from the Outskirt Stand. Wes complied and they walked over to the area. Wes knew that unlike in the Kanto and Johto regions where trainers usually battled using one-on-one, in Orre the rules were different. Trainers used two-on-two battles, and there was more strategy involved. To Wes, it was a true analysis to test the trainer's skill.

Wes took out his pokeballs and threw them to summon his Umbreon and Espeon. Willie tossed his pokeballs and inside them were two Zigzagoon. The furry, brown, striped creatures shook as they came out. Wes didn't think they were much of a threat to his Espeon and Umbreon.

"Well, are you ready?" Willie asked.

"Of course, I am!" Wes responded.

**Wes: Espeon / Umbreon  
**

**Willie: Zigzagoon / Zigzagoon  
**

**Battle starts!**

"Espeon, use Reflect!" Wes ordered.

Espeon produced a powerful shield between its partner and itself. This maneuver increased both Espeon and Umbreon's defense to better withstand any possible physical attacks from the Zigzagoon. The turn now came to Umbreon.

_Perhaps I should attack the Zigzagoon since they're not going to last long anyway, _Wes thought.

"Umbreon, Bite attack!"

The black pokemon bared its fangs and bit one of the Zigazagoon. It seemed that the Zigzagoon that was attacked suffered major damage. Willie didn't seem pleased. Now his pokemon were able to attack.

"Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" Willie replied.

He noticed that the one which was attacked didn't move. It shivered fearfully while its partner obeyed its trainer's command. The other Zigzagoon tackled Espeon, but Reflect helped it from receiving the normal amount of damage it would get.

"What's wrong!" Willie yelled.

Wes snickered. "Don't you know that Bite attack has a 30 percent chance of the opponent flinching?"

"I forgot about that!"

"Well, now you know!" Wes said. "Espeon, Confusion!"

The psychic attack was directed at the Zigzagoon that attacked it before. The mystical waves hit Zigzagoon and it danced around the field as if confused. Willie appeared embarrassed and he sighed.

"Umbreon, finish that Zigzagoon you attacked earlier!" Wes commanded. "Use Secret Power!"

Umbreon obeyed and formed many yellow arrows that were aimed for the Zigzagoon. Umbreon then fired the attack and hit its target. Zigzagoon fainted as Willie recalled it back. He realized that his other Zigzagoon was now alone and still confused. With its last ounce of strength, it instead attacked itself and fainted.

**Battle ends!**

**Wes: Espeon and Umbreon win!**

**Willie: Zigzagoon and Zigzagoon defeated!**

Willie walked towards Wes, and held out his hand. Wes stuck out his hand in response, and they shook hands. Umbreon and Espeon seemed happy that their trainer had accepted Willie as a worthy opponent. In the past, they remembered how cruel-hearted Wes was to other trainers after he stole their pokemon and he was no longer that type of person anymore.

"If you ever need another rematch, I'll be here," Willie offered.

"I'll be sure to come back and see how much you improved." Wes replied. "See ya!"

Wes and his pokemon walked over to his speeder and they got on. He started the engine and rode off into the desert once more. There was something about those two shady people that he couldn't let go, like they were part of the group that Team Snagem were working for.

"I wonder..." Wes pondered. "I know they went off in his direction, and perhaps I'll get my answers that I'm looking for."

Umbreon and Espeon stared at Wes, and noticed his stern look. They knew that some of the Team Snagem members cowered when they saw that look on Wes' face. His pokemon hoped he wouldn't go back to his old ways, but ever since those dreams, nothing was the same.

These dreams were probably the key to his past, and Wes was not going to give up. With no recollection of his past, all he remembered was he joined Team Snagem for one reason: To discover his hidden past. Wes didn't know how he had forgotten, and the only way was going around Orre in hopes of finding his answers.

Wes was halfway to his next destination, which was Phenac City, a city where water flowed surrounding the inhabitants with beauty and life. What Wes didn't know was he was going to find some surprises when he arrived.

* * *

Author's Notes: It might take me a while to get the next chapter updated, but that will take some time since me and Lady Jupiter have to figure out where to put in the next battle scenes. If there is a problem about our battle layout, tell me in your reviews, BUT DON'T FLAME ME! They seriously hurt! I accept kind reviews, and not ones that shouldn't be called flames. 


	3. A Partner In Need

Author's Notes: I'm a bit jealous that in Japan, Pokemon Emerald has been released, and I'm hoping to see it sold here in the US next year. I know the revised Red and Green versions, FireRed and LeafGreen has been released already in the US, but I haven't obtained one yet. The new Emerald version is basically like the Crystal version you know the improvement of the Ruby and Sapphire version. I want to thank Phoenix727, Sefie Lynne tilmitt, Katie Legends and kevin for their reviews. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, they rightfully belong to Satoshi Tajiri. Well, here's the long-awaited Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Partner In Need 

_There is always a time when you cannot work alone..._

Wes continued his journey around Orre and he was heading to Phenac City with his trusted pokemon, Umbreon and Espeon. It didn't take long for Wes to arrive at Phenac City and he stopped his speeder at the main entrance.

Wes looked around the area and recalled his pokemon back into their pokeballs. The huge stone walls protected the city from vicious sandstorms and prevented the water systems to become tainted.

He entered Phenac City and noticed the same shady pair at the entrance. They were carrying the same brown bag that he saw in their truck back at the Outskirt Stand, and Wes realized it was moving.

"HELP!" A girl's voice yelped inside the bag.

"Doesn't this girl shut up!" One of the shady characters complained.

The other shady person noticed Wes was watching the whole thing. "Oh, no! That boy has seen too much! We can't have him tell anyone about this!"

His partner dropped the bag and pulled out two pokeballs. He tossed them and a shot of greenish lightning revealed two, small and pink creatures called Whismur.

"I'll teach you a lesson about snooping around other people's business!" the shady person named Folly replied angrily.

"I accept your challenge!" Wes declared as he sent out Umbreon and Espeon.

**Lo: Umbreon / Espeon  
**

**Shady Guy Folly: Whismur / Whismur  
**

**Battle start!**

"Espeon, Helping Hand!" Wes ordered. The purple pokemon obeyed and streams of light surrounded it and the move increased Umbreon's attack power. "Now Umbreon, Secret Power!"

Umbreon materialized glowing, yellow arrows and directed them to the first Whismur. The small pokemon received major damage, and it reached the red zone in its hit points.

"I'm not letting a brat like you defeat me!" Folly said. "Whismur, use Hyper Voice!"

The two Whismur created powerful waves and they aimed their attacks on both Espeon and Umbreon. Umbreon's high defense protected it from the physical attacks, but Espeon's hit points were now in the yellow zone. Espeon fell to the ground, looking very tired, and Lo saw how exhausted it was becoming. He knew another direct attack would cause Espeon to faint. Wes' eyes glinted a fiery rage and it was his turn for revenge.

"Espeon, Confusion!" he shouted.

The air around Espeon became distorted, and its mystical waves struck at the second Whismur. The poor pokemon collapsed and it no longer was able to battle. Folly recalled his fallen Whismur, and glared at Wes.

"Umbreon, finish off the Whismur you attacked before!" Wes said. "Faint Attack!"

Umbreon vanished from view and the unsuspecting Whismur curiously looked around. The black pokemon reappeared and tackled it to the ground. Whismur didn't get up, and Folly recalled it back.

**Battle End!**

**Wes: Umbreon and Espeon win!**

**Shady Guy Folly: Whismur and Whismur defeated!**

"I failed!" Folly shrieked.

"Come on, we have to tell the boss about this!" His friend yelled and they ran away, leaving the brown bag.

"Hey, what's going on here!" One of Phenac City's citizens called out.

She was wearing a pink work suit, and she wasn't alone. A jogger approached them and noticed the bag.

"Could someone open this bag?" the girl inside the bag asked.

The jogger bent down, and tried to undo the knot. He shook his head in disappointment after he didn't unsuccessfully untied it. Wes came over and easily undid the knot. To his amazement, he saw a girl with red hair in two small pigtails, wearing a white skirt, purple blouse, a blue jacket worn over her blouse and pink knee-high boots.

"What is your name?" the jogger asked.

"My name is Rui," the girl introduced. "I was at Pyrite Town when those thugs kidnapped me."

"How terrible!" the woman cried out.

"You all haven't seen anything weird, have you?" Rui questioned.

"Like what?" the jogger responded.

"Oh, nothing. Who saved me?"

"Why this young man," the woman said, pointing to Wes.

"Thank you for saving me." Rui replied kindly.

"You should have seen the way he battled that thug," the jogger retorted happily. "That guy was no match for him!"

"What is your name?" Rui asked.

"My name is Wes, and I will be going now." Wes said, turning around. He was somewhat disappointed that this lead wasn't what he expected. He was about to leave but someone grabbed onto his arm. Wes stared at blue eyes that belonged to Rui, and she smiled. "What is it?" Lo demanded.

"Maybe she should come with you," the woman suggested. "Besides, the poor girl has no one to protect her."

"First, I want to find out why those two thugs were after you," Wes complied.

"The Mayor can help you." the jogger suggested.

"Yes, he probably can!" the woman agreed. "You can find his office if you take the main stairway and go to your left once you reached the top."

Wes walked away, and realized Rui wasn't following. He groaned in irritation. Wes turned around and glared at her.

"You want to come or what?" Wes replied impatiently.

"Coming!" Rui ran to catch up with him.

The two citizens were puzzled about Wes' behavior. They watched the pair head towards the stairway across the fountain that was in the middle of the lower floor.

"They would make a good couple," the woman whispered to the jogger.

"Good point." The two began to go back to do their own business.

Wes and Rui made their way up the stairway, and Rui was amazed at how beautiful Phenac City was. Water was flowing around the city, and it appeared pure and crystal-clear. Wes didn't want to waste time admiring the view and headed directly for the Mayor's home.

Rui followed behind him, and they finally reached their destination. Wes stopped at the front door as someone exited the home. He had wild, gray hair, and was wearing a very strange outfit. The man's crimson eyes stared at the pair.

"You appear to be a trainer..." the man mused. "I feel as if we will meet again someday, and we may be on opposite sides."

With that, the mysterious man disappeared at the left exit of the city. Wes didn't want to think about him and entered the building. Rui stood close by him, and they were greeted by a jolly old fat man.

"Welcome, I'm Mayor Es Cade, what brings you here?" the mayor asked cheerfully.

Rui was the first to speak. "I'm from Agate Village and I was kidnapped by two strange people from Pyrite Town because I witnessed something that they didn't want others to find out about."

"What would that be?" Wes snorted.

"I saw that one of their pokemon looked evil, and it was covered by a black-purple aura." Rui explained.

Wes looked towards her in astonishment. Maybe finding this girl was leading him somewhere.

"I see you have the gift to identify strange pokemon..." Es Cade pondered. "You have my word that I will take care of your problem but in the meantime why not a Pokemon Trainer such as yourself go to the Phenac Stadium and try out the tournament?"

"I'll see if I have time..." Wes replied as he and Rui were leaving through the door.

"Perhaps we'll see you some time!" Rui said, and she immediately disappeared from the doorway.

Rui was chasing after Wes who was headed to the northern part of Phenac City. He ascended a long flight of steps as Rui caught up with him. She knew Wes wanted to go into the Phenac Colosseum so he could participate. Rui marveled at the beautiful scenery of the stadium, and the stadium's stone-like doom was completely covered in water.

"So what brought you to Phenac City?" Rui asked Wes.

"I'll tell you, one day..." he responded.

Wes knew that Rui would probably not understand his current situation, and he contemplated on the strange pokemon that Rui mentioned before. Maybe the strange pokemon had a connection with the elusive organization that Team Snagem worked with. Wes and Rui entered Phenac Colosseum, but Wes sensed that more trouble was brewing just around the corner.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that took long for me to update. Sorry but I'm a bit concentrated on Dark Crisis, and I can't believe how dark it has become. Once again it will take time for me and Lady Jupiter to decide what to do about the battle scenes in the next chapter, and we believe there will be two battle scenes. Okay, enough said and please review! 


	4. The Truth Be Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all. Here's Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Be Revealed 

Wes and Rui looked at the huge dome-like structure of the Phenac Colosseum as water flowed around like a waterfall. The water shimmered in the sunlight and Rui walked over to marvel at the intricate patterns designed on the stone dome.

She realized Wes entered the colosseum and she ran after him. Inside, water continued to flow around the pathway they walked on and they were lead to the registration desk.

A woman with brown hair and wearing work clothes sat at the desk. She smiled at Wes and Rui as they approached her.

"Welcome to Phenac Colosseum." the woman greeted kindly. "If you are here to register, I'm afraid that the competition has already started."

Wes glared at her. "Might I ask when the next competition will begin?"

The woman frowned. "I'm not really sure. I'm sorry for this inconvenience."

"It can't be helped." Wes sighed and began leaving.

Rui waved the woman good-bye as they exited the colosseum. To Rui's surprise, three punk-looking trainers confronted them outside. She hid behind Wes and she noticed he gritted his teeth.

_He must know them, _Rui thought.

Wes gave an angry look at the trainers, he held onto the Snag Machine on his left arm as if he were protecting it. He shrugged the nervous feeling in his stomach as yellow eyes glowered towards the group.

One of the trainers approached them. He had on black gloves, a black shirt covered over a red vest, baggy black pants and what appeared to be headphones which its black handle fell on the back of his head. His bald forehead gleamed in the sun.

"Wes, give us the Snag Machine!" he demanded.

"Wes, what is he talking about?" Rui asked as she kept her blue eyes away from Wes.

Wes' hands trembled at his sides. Sweat fell on his face and he continued to glare angrily.

"Wes, don't make us use force!" the trainer threatened. "Maybe you should tell your girlfriend who you really are." He leaned back and grinned.

"Yeah. Tell her you're a member of Team Snagem." Another trainer replied.

Wes suddenly felt a headache and he placed his hand in his sandy-blond hair. The pain agonized him so much, he nearly collapsed.

"Wes, you can't be with them!" Rui cried in disbelief. "Is this true?"

Wes fell silent for a moment. He did not know how he was to explain to her everything. His forgotten past, the reason he betrayed Team Snagem and the person he was before he changed.

"I _was_ part of Team Snagem." Wes said at last. He looked down on the ground.

"Wes was one of the best Snaggers, and then he went off and blew up the hideout!" the first trainer exclaimed. He held out two pokeballs. "Hand over the Snag Machine or else!"

Wes smiled, placing his right hand where he kept his pokeballs. "I rather do this the hard way!" He and Snagem Member Wakin tossed their pokeballs into the air as bluish-white lightning flashed from them.

Umbreon and Espeon emerged on the field, preparing to battle. Wakin sent out a red crab with big and powerful claws which was called Corphish and a purple, ball-shaped creature with a skull and crossbones which was a Koffing.

**Lo: Umbreon / Espeon  
**

**Team Snagem Wakin: Corphish / Koffing  
**

**Battle start!**

Wes smirked to himself. _There's no way that Koffing will withstand my Espeon_, he thought.

"Espeon, use Confusion!" He ordered.

Its Confusion attack was aimed for Koffing and the mental blasts hit. Koffing had little hit points left and this surprised Wes.

He glanced at Rui who watched with curiosity. Her eyes seemed to glitter in the sunlight as if she was expecting something bad to occur. Wes directed his attention back to the battle.

"Umbreon, Bite attack on Corphish!"

His pokemon obeyed as it revealed its fangs and ran after Corphish which was running away. Umbreon gave chase, making Wes feel slightly embarrassed as was his Espeon who watched its partner's antics. Rui giggled whilst the Snagem members cackled at their comrade.

Wakin became annoyed and yelled, "Corphish, don't fear it! Fight back!"

Corphish paused from Wakin's commands and Umbreon managed to have caught up with it. Umbreon sunk its fangs into it as Corphish cried in defeat. Corphish fainted and Wakin recalled it back.

"That may be the most stupidest, craziest and strangest win in Pokemon battling history." Wes said, then sighed.

Wakin glared at him. "Well, I need more training on my Corphish!" He noticed his Koffing hung around, ignoring him completely.

"One word. Pathetic." Wes stated and he crossed his arms.

"Koffing, use Sludge!" Wakin growled.

Koffing deflated itself to release out the toxic substance and shot it towards Espeon. Espeon took the hit and collapsed onto the ground.

"That's it! Espeon, use Return!" Wes yelled angrily.

Espeon stood up, its hind legs were shaking and it struggled to move. Wes was pushing Espeon to its limit and it knew he was blinded by vengeance.

Rui pitied Espeon as it sauntered at Koffing. She noticed Wes' hard look and she wanted to stop him before his Espeon fell down again.

"Wes, you can't do this to Espeon!" Rui protested.

"This is my battle, not yours!" Wes countered. Anger began to cloud his mind.

"But look at poor Espeon!" she said back. Rui gazed worriedly at the limping pokemon. "It's better to use Umbreon!"

Wes fell silent once more. He felt like he was transported into a dark world where there was no way out. He was surrounded by darkness and he saw no one around. The realm felt like how his heart had become, cold and miserable. Wes thought he was alone, falling into the darkness and becoming the person he was before.

Then a ray of light appeared and Rui seemed to have been the source of it. Wes realized Espeon and Umbreon were with her.

"Wes, you're not alone." Rui said, reaching out her hand and pulling Wes from the darkness. "Forget the person you once were, and concentrate on the new you."

Wes opened his eyes and found himself in his battle. He noticed Espeon fell to the ground and Umbreon tried to help it. Wes felt sorry for what he done to his pokemon, and he knew Rui was right. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Umbreon, Secret Power!" Wes grimaced as Umbreon shot out the yellow arrows and they made contact with Koffing.

Koffing fainted and plunged to the ground to where it lay. Espeon stood up proudly and Umbreon nodded its head in response. Wakin recalled back Koffing and turned back to the other Snagem members. He probably expected that they take down Wes while his pokemon were weak, but they didn't.

**Battle end!**

**Lo: Umbreon and Espeon win!**

**Team Snagem Wakin: Corphish and Koffing defeated!**

"Aren't you morons going to finish the job!" Wakin shouted at the Snagem members.

They all huddled and then dispersed. They shook their heads in disappointment which angered Wakin.

"This isn't over, Wes! Team Snagem will arise from the ashes of defeat and claim back the Snag Machine!" Wakin declared. He and the rest of the Snagem members began to leave.

Rui ran to Wes who looked like that he had a battle of his own to fight. She placed her hand on his shoulder as Umbreon and Espeon walked over to them. Wes kneeled down and patted his pokemon on their heads.

Rui realized Espeon was still hurt from Koffing's attack. "Wes, we should bring your pokemon to the Pokemon Center so they can heal." She suggested.

Wes stood up. "They have been through a lot already." He agreed as he recalled Espeon and Umbreon back into their pokeballs.

They ran down the steps that lead back to Phenac City and they passed the Phenac Pre-Gym, heading way down the other stairway. Wes and Rui stormed the steps as they ignored the Pokemart and then finally reaching the Pokemon Center, the only center within miles other than in Agate Village.

They both went in and Wes walked up to the woman who stood behind the Healing Machine beside her desk. The woman noticed Wes' fatigued look and she saw he took out his pokeballs.

"You want me to help your pokemon?" she asked kindly.

"Yes... Please..." Wes panted from the running he and Rui did.

The woman placed Wes' pokeballs into the holes of the Healing Machine and started it up. The pokeballs glowed as the machine did its work and finished. The woman gave back Wes' pokemon and smiled.

"Your pokemon are all healed. You can come back anytime to heal them." The woman said.

"Thank you." Wes responded as he took his pokeballs back and placing them inside his trench coat. Rui walked up to him and she sighed in relief that his pokemon were all right.

"Wes, I think it's time you bought more pokeballs." Rui suggested as they went out the Pokemon Center. "I have a feeling you may be needing them."

"I guess you're right." Wes saw the Pokemart and they strolled inside as the glass doors opened automatically. He looked around and found the counter with the clerk who was seated on a chair.

He made his way past the customers as Rui tried to catch up. The clerk noticed them and was about to question the odd couple, but Wes glared at him.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"We want to know if you have pokeballs in stock." Rui replied.

The clerk nodded in disappointment. "Sorry, we don't sell them here. You know, since there aren't many pokemon to capture in the Orre region."

Wes turned away as a woman with a pink hat, gray, long skirt and black shirt approached the two. She overheard what they were asking for and decided to help them.

"I believe you may buy poke balls back in the Outskirt Stand." The woman said.

"Really?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. The barkeep sells them."

"Thank you so very much!" Rui said as they headed out the Pokemart.

Wes and Rui walked towards the main entrance to Phenac City where they first met each other. Rui followed Wes outside the city and was relieved that she didn't have to walk all the way to the Outskirt Stand in the dry desert once she saw Wes' motorbike.

Wes got on as Rui went into the passenger seat which usually was occupied by Umbreon and Espeon. Wes started up his vehicle as it drove off into the desert. Rui's hair blew in the soft breeze as they moved, but she had an odd feeling Wes was keeping more from her. Something that may have led him to betray Team Snagem.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know I said there was supposed to be two battle scenes, but Lady Jupiter and I forgot about some other main points from the game. Please review and I hope I don't get flamed like what happened in my Pokemon The Gold Tournament. 


	5. Encounter with a Shadow Pokemon!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the _long_ update, but things got in the way, especially in school. Anyway, I like to thank all those who did review, so here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Encounter with a Shadow Pokemon! 

The hazy sun rose high in the afternoon, the desolate desert became even hotter as time passed. A soft, warm breeze blew across the land, sands shifting within it.

Metallic shone in the distance, bringing with it the gentle hum of a hovering disc. Upon the huge machinery were the passenger and the driver controlling it. The passing wind blew their hair, as the redheaded passenger placed her right hand over her head, trying to ignore the humming sound of the wheels.

Wes had no trouble seeing where he was going with his silver visors covering his eyes to avoid the sun's harsh rays. He glanced at Rui, noticing how she tried to hold onto herself in her seat.

Rui admired the features in the desert, but the heat was unbearable for her. She could not quite understand how travelers like Wes could withstand the weather.

A brown object appeared out as they approached closer to the Outskirt Stand. In mere moments, they could fully see the locomotive, and Wes slowed down his motorbike. Maintaining the speed, Wes stopped the vehicle in front of the Stand and turned it off.

Rui got out of the passenger side and stepped upon the hard ground. She stretched out her arms to relax herself from the ride, and she watched Wes remove his visors from his eyes and placed it above his temple.

"This is it?" Rui asked, looking at the Outskirt Stand.

Wes steadily got off his speeder and nodded. "Of course." He answered.

Both Wes and Rui proceeded inside as they entered the locomotive. The cranking of the train wheels greeted them as it generated power for the place. The people stared at the two, the bartender realized that Wes returned, but he had brought along Rui.

Wes walked up to the counter with Rui following behind him. "I just came if you sold pokeballs here," Wes said.

The bartender wiped the glass he was holding clean and set it down on the counter. "You're in luck," he replied. "While I was cleaning the stock room I found these." He took out a box containing five pokeballs. "They may be a bit dusty but they still work. I'll give you them for free."

"You're quite generous." Rui commented, seeing that Wes grabbed the pokeballs and put them inside his trench coat. She saw that he looked like he wanted something else.

"Do you sell potions?" Wes questioned.

"That I do have. How many do you want?" the bartender queried.

"Five."

The bartender went under the counter and came out with five spray bottles in his hands. He laid them on the table as he waited for Wes' payment. Wes gave him the exact total of the potions and he placed them inside his trench coat pocket.

Wes headed out the small restaurant, but he sensed that Rui was not behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her looking at the television with the news continuing the event back at the canyon. Wes took Rui's hand and led her outside.

"My, you're in a rush." Rui said. "Is something wrong?"

Wes shook his head. "It's nothing." He replied. Deep down, he did not want her to know he was responsible for the destruction of the Snagem Hideout.

They got on Wes' speeder as Wes turned on the machine. Glimpsing at the desert, he became lost in his own thoughts. He remained still and quiet, a blank look crossed over his face.

Then flashes of images sparked in his mind, awakening a side of him he never knew. Right before Wes' eyes, fire rained down the sky all over Orre; loud roars echoed high above as three shadowed creatures stood upon an immense tower. The tower loomed mysteriously, shrouded in a veil of darkness and growing stronger as the shadows raced throughout the region.

Wes shook his head in a negative manner, disbelieving what he was seeing. The three beasts turned to him, prepared to attack him at any given moment, but three figures appeared and called off the attack. They were hidden in shadow and another accompanied them, one with hair shaped into a round sphere. His comrades were barely noticeable to Wes, and his eyes widened once he saw the one responsible for the chaos.

The visions faded away as Wes stared at Rui who seemed worried about him. He became disappointed because he didn't get a chance to see the person's face, or of the others,

"Are you alright?" Rui inquired.

"I just… Nothing." Wes replied as he moved the motorbike in the direction of Phenac City.

The vehicle zoomed across the desert once more. The sun was already in its descent towards the horizon, and they had to make it to Phenac City before dark. The trip back was all-silent between Wes and Rui, none had spoken a word to each other since they left the Outskirt Stand. Approaching closer to the city, they could see the walls surrounding it and the pure water flowing around it.

Wes stopped the hover bike nearby the entry to the city and immediately stepped off. Rui got off and followed Wes inside, trying to catch up with him.

Once within the city, they found that some of the inhabitants were settling down for the night and returning to their homes. Wes only had one thought in his mind, and that was going back to the Mayor's house. He stammered off as Rui caught up with him, but she groaned since Wes went off on his own.

She watched as Wes climbed the steps and turned to the left corner of the city. Rui suspected he wanted to see the Mayor again. Instead she ran up the steps to make sure Wes was not going to do anything wrong.

Wes paused in his walking, realizing that Rui was too far behind him. He waited patiently until she was with him. They continued the way to the Mayor's house.

The lights were on so that meant the Mayor had to be still home. Wes was the first to go in, then Rui. What they did not expect were some uninvited visitors within.

The two thugs who kidnapped Rui were there along with a man dressed in a yellow suit and had an afro colored in one-half white and the other red. He positioned himself as if he was about to dance. His eyes were covered behind a pair of purple sunglasses.

"That's him, Miror B.!" Folly said, pointing directly at Wes.

"Well we can't have a girl like her ruining the plans we were set out to do," the strange man named Miror B. responded. "You two deal with her little boyfriend while I head back to the hideout." With that, Miror B. passed through Wes and Rui, walking in a normal manner, and then exited out.

"You heard what our boss said," Trudly said.

"I know but I doubt you two can beat me after the pummeling I did before." Wes replied with a grin.

"Wes, are you sure you battle them?" Rui queried. She knew he had only two pokemon, and that if they fought in two consecutive battles they could lose.

"I'll be alright. Besides how tough can these fools be?" Wes said as he held out his two pokeballs.

He tossed them in the air, each opening and shooting out blue lightning to reveal Espeon and Umbreon. They took an abrupt cry as they prepared for battle. Folly threw his poke balls, and two creatures appeared on the field.

A Whismur stood ready with its partner, an unusual green creature with a lily pad-like head. Lotad waddled to its position. Folly no longer had the second Whismur he used before when he battled Lo.

"And I thought this was going to be a hard battle too," Wes mocked. He grew tired of facing Whismur, and it made him wonder if all the peon's members used them.

Rui observed the pokemon carefully. She did not find anything strange about them. They seemed to be unaffected by a force that would be exuded by them.

**Lo: Umbreon/Espeon  
**

**Miror B. Peon Folly: Whismur/Lotad  
**

**Battle start!**

"Espeon, use Helping Hand!" Wes ordered.

Espeon quickly mustered a ring of small yellow spheres around itself, and then shot them towards Umbreon. The black pokemon received a boost of attack power as the ring fused into its body.

"Now Umbreon, Bite attack on Whismur!" Wes continued his turn.

Umbreon dashed around Whismur, waiting for the right moment to strike. Whismur whimpered softly, knowing what was about to happen. The sneaky Umbreon leaped on top of it and dug its fangs directly on contact. Umbreon jumped off and returned on its side of the field.

Folly groaned. "There's no way I'm going to lose to you!" He faced Whismur's direction, but he knew it could not attack because it was scared to. "Lotad, Astonish!"

Lotad lazily moved about, reaching towards Espeon. It blinked at its target, receiving a bemused gaze from Espeon. The trap was set as Lotad bumped into Espeon, causing it to fall to the ground. Lotad scurried back before Espeon retaliated.

"That's the best you can do?" Wes jeered. He nodded to Espeon as it stood up. "Espeon, Confusion! Umbreon, finish off Whismur with Secret Power!"

Both attacking pokemon generated the power they needed to use. Espeon's stormy-like attack swirled around Lotad, blinding it with flashing lights. Umbreon proceeded to form glowing arrows, pinpointed at Whismur. The arrows hit Whismur, making it collapse and out of battle.

The peon angrily recalled back his defeated pokemon. Now his Lotad was left defenseless.

"Use Astonish again!" Folly commanded, but Wes expected it.

"Umbreon defend Espeon!" Wes yelled out. He watched as the said pokemon intercepted Lotad's attack. Umbreon took little damage. "Moron, you should have known Ghost-type attacks are not effective to Dark-types. For that, I'm teaching you a lesson. Espeon, Return!"

Espeon sped off upon hearing its order. The purple pokemon stumbled away from Lotad, causing a miss. Disappointed, Espeon came back to its side.

"Ha! Your Espeon couldn't even attack Lotad!" Folly sneered.

Wes narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So I see," he confessed. "But once again your idiocy made you overlook the truth. I still have Umbreon."

Folly shrugged. "I hate this…"

Umbreon quickly toppled Lotad with Secret Power; the small creature fell on its back with a dizzy look on its face. The peon had no choice but to return it to its pokeball.

**Battle end!**

**Wes: Espeon and Umbreon win!**

**Miror B. Peon Folly: Whismur and Lotad defeated!**

"Well done!" Rui cheered happily, jumping up and down.

"Ahem, remember me?" Trudly asked, stepping in. He threw two pokeballs in the air. "I'm stronger than my partner."

Two creatures appeared, one was a gaseous being with a skull-like face and a glowing red eye. The other had six yellow and black striped legs, a green body with a face on its back, small fangs protruding its mouth, and two black eyes. Both pokemon startled Umbreon and Espeon, but they were still determined to battle.

"A Duskull and a Spinarak, have you lost it?" Wes questioned in disbelief. "They don't stand a chance against my pokemon."

Trudly grinned. "But I have another creature that can defeat both of yours if you manage to get pass these two first." He insisted.

_What could he mean?_ Wes thought. He noticed Rui had a frightened expression on her face, her eyes widened in shock. _And maybe she knows what he meant._

**Wes: Umbreon/Espeon  
**

**Miror B. Peon Trudly: Duskull/Spinarak  
**

**Battle start!**

"Espeon, Return attack on Spinarak!" Wes ordered.

Espeon ran after its target, making sure it did not miss like the last time. It ducked its head before impacting on Spinarak. The spider spun around as it received damage.

"Quite a speedy pokemon," the peon remarked.

"I won't back down even though it seems like I am," Wes said. He waited until Espeon returned to his side. "Umbreon, Bite attack!"

Duskull watched as Umbreon came after it, unable to move. It took the full assault of the attack. The damage toll for Duskull was dealt more because of its weakness to Dark-type moves. Umbreon immediately rushed back to its original position.

"This is a challenge?" Wes queried. "Gee, this isn't what I expected from when you mentioned you're stronger," Wes frowned, disapproving about Trudly's previous ravings.

"Patience," Trudly replied. "Spinarak, Duskull, use Night Shade!"

"What!" Wes exclaimed.

The attacking pokemon created a dark cloud of energy and concentrated it in front of them. They shot their attack at both Espeon and Umbreon; with nothing protecting them, they took the damage. Spinarak and Duskull collapsed after sending their attacks, but they were still able to battle.

"Wes, if you don't do something you'll lose!" Rui called out.

"I know, I know!" Wes responded furiously. "Besides he has already lost. Espeon, Confusion! Umbreon, Bite attack!"

"Wait, you could have finished my Spinarak off with that Confusion attack, why haven't you used it?" the peon inquired.

Wes smirked. "I'm just toying what little intelligence you have left." He answered.

Espeon readied its final move on Spinarak, powering up its psychic abilities and combining them into a single attack. It fired the blasts, hitting Spinarak with heavy injury to its hit points. Spinarak fell on its back as Trudly recalled it back.

Umbreon was next, opening its jaws to reveal pointy teeth. Duskull tried escaping from it, but Umbreon managed to reach it. Umbreon pounced on Duskull and delivered its attack before returning to Wes. Duskull twirled around in a dazed out state as a red beam removed it from the field.

"If you're done with your pathetic antics, I'd like to leave sometime this century," Wes said impatiently.

"But we barely begun the real battle," Trudly urged, tossing a pokeball up and down from his hand. "Forgot about my surprise? You've never encountered a pokemon like this!"

The peon threw the object as it opened up, showering the field in a negative energy that Wes, Espeon and Umbreon sensed. Rui covered her mouth in fright as she saw the pokemon through her eyes.

"That's what I witnessed before!" Rui yelled.

Wes got a better look at the brownish-yellow creature. It had a pair of red punching gloves, a rotund body and two slits for eyes. He recognized the pokemon, it was Makuhita. What Wes did not understand was what Rui said. He did not see anything wrong with it.

From her own eyes, Rui could clearly see a purplish-black aura exuded from Makuhita. She seemed to be the only one who could tell the difference.

"Wes, that is no any ordinary pokemon you've face," Rui said. She realized Wes did not believe her. "Trust me, you have to capture it!"

Wes stared at his Snag Machine on his left arm. He knew it was capable of catching pokemon from other trainers, and Team Snagem would have used it for their evil purposes. However, the question remained, should Wes have to steal Makuhita?

"I can't take the risk of using Confusion," Wes mused, knowing the possibility Makuhita would faint. "Espeon, Reflect!"

A shield formed around Espeon and Umbreon. Both creatures were protected behind the barrier from Makuhita's physical attacks. The blue glow shimmered as Makuhita saw what Espeon did.

"Umbreon, Secret Power!" Wes continued. Umbreon shot its arrows at Makuhita, luckily lowering down its hit points. "Now, I'd like to see what your pokemon can do."

"Very well," Trudly responded reluctantly. "Makuhita, Shadow Rush!"

"I never heard of that move before!" Wes shouted. His eyes doubled in size as he noticed a dark aura emanating from Makuhita. "Rui was right. This pokemon has lost all the good it once had."

"See, they've done something to the poor thing!" Rui cried.

Makuhita powered itself up with the darkness that it held in its heart. The aura grew stronger, the presence made Espeon and Umbreon shudder. They felt this power was produced from negative energy, but how Makuhita retained it all was a mystery to them. The built-up strength of Shadow Rush bursted across the field, reaching its way to Espeon.

"No! Espeon!" Wes yelled out helplessly. His pokemon had lost most of its hit points, which was now in the red zone. Wes had to do something before Espeon fainted. "This may cost me to pass Espeon's turn, but Umbreon can take care of Makuhita." He said.

Wes took out the potion he bought at the Outskirt Stand. Fortunately, he had them with him just in case for situations like this. He called over for Espeon, watching as it limped towards him. Wes walked over to it, kneeling down, and he sprayed the potion on Espeon. His pokemon twitched its ears happily, snuggling close to him.

"You'll be alright. I promise." Wes proclaimed. "Until then we must not let this fool use that Makuhita any further."

Espeon nodded, its forked tail quivered as if it perceived the next event. It exchanged glances with Umbreon and returned back to its position.

"Secret Power!" Wes commanded.

Umbreon repeated its attack, avenging its partner for Makuhita's surprise move. Makuhita received the damage and it was now becoming weaker.

_Still not enough. Maybe one more attack should do._ Wes pondered.

Trudly groaned. "Makuhita, Shadow Rush again!"

Makuhita summoned the rest of its strength to convert it to dark energy. It aimed to take down Espeon, and it fired the attack. Umbreon came in front of Espeon, taking the damage Espeon would have gotten. Luckily, with Umbreon's high defense and Reflect still on the field it barely lost hit points to the yellow zone.

Wes saw something that was odd. He watched as Makuhita stepped back as if his pokemon secretly attacked it.

"So there's more to this attack," Wes said. "The pokemon that uses Shadow Rush also recoils damage."

"Wes, catch Makuhita before it's too late!" Rui said aloud.

"Fine then." Wes agreed.

He grabbed an empty pokeball in his pocket and prepared the Snag Machine. Placing the round object into the palm of his left hand, light materialized around the pokeball. Wes took careful aim and he threw the pokeball at Makuhita.

It landed on Makuhita and opened itself upon touching it. A hand-like light transformed it, and sealed it within the pokeball. The item jerked as Makuhita tried to free itself from its confinement. After a few moments, the pokeball stopped moving and Makuhita now belonged to Wes.

"No way!" Trudly yelled. He gritted his teeth in anger for what Wes did to his Shadow Pokemon.

**Battle end!**

**Wes: Espeon and Umbreon win! Makuhita caught!**

**Miror B. Peon Truly: Duskull and Spinark lose!**

"The boss isn't going to like this!" Folly said to Trudly. "We lost one of the Shadow Pokemon that were given to us from…" Trudly hushed him by covering his mouth.

"What was that?" Wes questioned curiously. He picked up the pokeball containing Makuhita and recalled Espeon and Umbreon to their pokeballs for some rest.

Rui walked up to Wes, also inquisitive to know what Folly meant. "Who gave you that Shadow Makuhita?"

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Shadow Makuhita?"

"Just a name I thought we could give to it," Rui explained.

Folly and Trudly shrugged and ran out of the house in a hurry. They escaped easily while Wes was not looking at them and he went after them. Rui followed as the sun had set and evening arrived. The two peons were nowhere to be found, but Wes noticed something suspicious.

He realized that the exit nearby the Mayor's house was blocked by a guy dressed in a green uniform and he wore a green helmet, but his eyes were covered behind black visors. Wes also found that the South Exit and the East Exit blocked by two others who wore blue and red uniforms.

"What is going on?" Rui asked. She saw the three strangers blocking their only exits.

"We're about to find out," Wes said as he decided to confront the stranger in the green uniform.

Wes was unsure of what these strangers wanted, but he knew they were up to no good. He even felt the evil power that Makuhita exuded from its pokeball. Whoever was the one that gave the Trudly that pokemon might have been responsible for the Snag Machine project. Yet, it was too soon to conclude if there was a connection between the Snag Machine and the Shadow Pokemon.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hopefully after I finish school for this summer I can update this story a bit more. On a side note, I may have to decide what will happen about the other battles that took place throughout the game, but I'll probably add in only the important ones. 


End file.
